


Close To My Heart

by Magpie_Crow



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Aromantic Asexual Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Aromantic Asexual Deceit Sanders, Confused Logan, Exasperated Virgil, Fake Marriage, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22033855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magpie_Crow/pseuds/Magpie_Crow
Summary: The man on one knee grins lopsidedly, and reaches inside his jacket pocket. He produces a beautiful ring, glittering with precious gems. “Well, I wanted to keep the real one as close to my heart as possible.”
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Deceit Sanders, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 76





	Close To My Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AceOnIce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceOnIce/gifts).



> I hope you guys enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed plotting it.
> 
> @AceOnIce I took a few creative liberties with the conversations.... We should totally invite Thomas to our reception, though.

The young man got down on one knee in front of his partner, the candlelight at the restaurant shining in his eyes. 

“I swear I have loved you since the moment I saw your face. Will you marry me?” He, ludicrously, pulls a ring pop out of his pocket, offering it up to the object of his affection. 

“For real?” The other young man asks over the deafening silence in the immediate vicinity.

“For real.”

“You’re proposing to me with a ring pop?” Despite his doubt, he takes the ring pop. 

The man on one knee grins lopsidedly, and reaches inside his jacket pocket. He produces a beautiful ring, glittering with precious gems. “Well, I wanted to keep the real one as close to my heart as possible.”

“Of course I’ll marry you. I don’t know why that would ever be in question.”

The restaurant explodes into applause. 

The newly affianced couple share a secret sort of smile before they embrace. Step one, complete.

~~

“So, let me get this straight.” Virgil Aarons was staring incredulously at his friend. 

“You can’t, you’re gay and I’m ace.” 

“I hate you. Anyways, you and Roman are getting married?”

“Yes. You should have witnessed the proposal. It was heart-rending.”

“Dee… You aren’t in _love_ with Roman!”

Damian Karrell shrugged. “Marriage is a business contract, Vee. Our insurance rates will be lower as a married couple, as will our taxes next tax season. Also, we can share health insurance. Win win, all around.”

Virgil ran a hand down his face. “What will your family think?”

“Eh, who cares? It’s not like they’re marrying Roman.”

“What if one of you falls in love with the other, or with someone else?”

“That’s unlikely. We met because our bios on tinder both said we were aromantic and asexual.” Damian winked at Virgil, grinning wickedly. “Why not take advantage of the archaic traditions of marriage to get benefits? The restaurant gave us a free dessert for our proposal scene.”

Virgil slumped into his seat, laying his head back to stare at the ceiling. “I will never understand the two of you.”

“We prefer to be an enigma.”

~~

“My partner and I-“

“I was unaware you were in a romantic relationship, Roman.”

“Partner in crime, Lo, there are shenanigans afoot.” 

“Are these shenanigans harmful in any way, shape, or form?”

Roman Jacoby made a face. “Maybe to our wallets, but not really. Well, unless our families have homophobic sticks shoved up their butts.”

“Who put the sticks up their butts?” Logan Crane looked askance at his friend.

“It’s… It’s a metaphor, Lo.”

“That would be cruelty. Unless they were consenting, I suppose. How would the sticks be homophobic?”

“No, Logan. Just… No. There are no sticks up anyone’s butts, homophobic or otherwise. Don’t worry about it, okay?”

Logan’s face indicated that he would definitely be worrying about it for quite some time.

~~

 _RoRoRasputin:_ Dee and I are getting married for tax benefits.

 _DukeyDude:_ lol ok  
_DukeyDude:_ is that legal

 _RoRoRasputin:_ If it wasn’t, would I be doing it?

 _DukeyDude:_ i forget ur the boring 1

 _RoRoRasputin:_ Rude. Wanna see our proposal vid?

 _DukeyDude:_ if its disgusting and sappy  
_DukeyDude:_ yes

 _RoRoRasputin:_ You bet.

_RoRoRasputin sent video file [olivegardengaveusfreecake.vid]_

_DukeyDude:_ that was disgusting  
_DukeyDude:_ im proud of you

 _RoRoRasputin:_ Many thanks.

~~

“Let’s invite famous people to the reception and hope they send gifts.” 

“Holy shit, yes. Thomas Sanders, maybe?”

“The YouTuber?”

“Yeah, why not?”

“Fair enough.” 

“What about the Queen of England?”

“Why.”

“She’s rich.”

“We don’t live in England.”

“Spoil my fun, why don’t you.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_X Years Later_

“We’ll still be friends after this, right?”

“Of course, silly. We just won’t be married. This was the plan from the start.”

“I don’t understand why we’ve got to give up on the benefits just because you’re moving.”

“To JAPAN, dear.”

“Yeah, yeah, okay. Let’s sign the papers and…. Wait, I can’t call you my husband in public anymore after this.”

“And?”

“I was enjoying the drama of it all.”

“Just sign the papers.”

“Fine.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, that was fun.
> 
> I set up a Discord server! <https://discord.gg/gtWgvQ4>  
> Join me to talk about my writing and stuff!
> 
> Find more on tumblr @we-are-fam-ily


End file.
